


Spark

by incandescent (lmeden)



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmeden/pseuds/incandescent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She simply asked to see Loki's magic, but Loki never could resist a challenge.</p>
<p>Also: shorn, silver, magic, sparring, language, searching, tracking, push, betrayed, freedom</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spark

He pushes into her with a short thrust; Sif’s breath catches and her legs wrap around him, ankles locking at the small of his back. 

“Do you see now?” he asks, pushing up tight against the wall with another shift of his hips. Seidr sparks across the tips of his fingertips and he runs his fingers across her breasts, flicking the nipples. 

She hums in agreement, opening her dark eyes to watch him. Loki almost gives in to the temptation to kiss her, but holds back. He doesn’t think she’d appreciate the gesture. 

“What—” Sif gasps the word out, pulling him closer. “What else can you do?”

“Oh, everything.” He trusts into her and her head falls back. 

His arms wrap around her waist and he traces the curve of her spine, seidr flowing through the veins and bones of him. Sif shouts and arches into him, clenching around his cock. Loki’s legs weaken and he forces them straight, He slows, then thrusts again. The pleasure moving through him is making him dizzy. 

“Anything else?” she whispers, the hint of a smile around her lips. 

Loki never could resist a challenge; he leans in and kisses her. Sif’s lips are chapped and dry, but her passion is unmatched. She opens her mouth to kiss him fully, drawing him in close. Loki lets his seidr flow through him with a slow breath, and closes his eyes. 

Sif moans and pulls him closer. The seidr wraps around both their thoughts, mirroring their pleasure in each other. Loki feels a foreign ache building in him, something empty and yearning, and he’s sure that Sif can feel the throb of his cock and the pleasure that course through him as he feels it. His movements gain speed and become erratic. He feels Sif panting against him, twisting and clenching around him. His breath stutters and freezes, and the kiss which he hasn’t broken becomes a wild thing. 

He comes, pleasure spiraling through him, and pulls his lips from hers. Her buries his face in the curve of her shoulder, where her dark hair curls, and sighs. Panting, Sif unwraps her legs from around him and stands. Her lips curl against his cheek. 

“What next?” she asks.

Loki laughs and pulls back. Her eyes shine at him as she smile. 

“Let’s try for the bed, shall we?” he say, stepping back and offering his hand. She takes it, and allows her to pull him forward.


End file.
